En apesanteur
by House-less
Summary: -Quel étage ? Demanda-t-il, un doigt pianotant sur la plaque de commandes une mélodie improvisée. -Le votre. Répondit-elle en serrant les dossiers qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Short fic. No spoilers, hors série. Huddy, si on veut.


_Salut :D_

 _Un petit OS pour le fun ?_

 _C'est une idée qui m'est venue en écoutant "En apesanteur" de Calogero._

 _C'est court. (Juliette, Oh Juliette je suis désolée XD Roméo? :p)_

 _Je tiens à prévenir qu'à un moment donné vous aurez des envies de meurtre. Je n'en dis pas plus, après tout, l'OS est assez court pour avoir grand-chose à dire dessus !_

 _So, bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Un petit de soleil s'infiltra timidement en travers de l'épaisse masse de nuages qui surplombaient le ciel de Princeton en cette matinée de Novembre.

L'ai était frais mais agréable. Il y avait néanmoins des périodes plus chaudes de temps à autre où le soleil daignait de se montrer. Cette matinée-là semblait en faire partie. Une belle journée s'annonçait.

Il était un peu moins de dix heures quand un autre rayon de soleil s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur menant au troisième étage du PPTH.

Dossiers en mains, la Doyenne avança dans le couloir conduisant vers l'habitacle métallique d'un pas assuré, comme toujours. Elle salua d'un sourire franc quelques membres du personnel se trouvant sur son chemin. Ce matin-là, elle était de bonne humeur.

Un soupir lui échappa pourtant quand elle vit House s'approcher de l'ascenseur alors qu'elle venait d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage. Elle avança d'un pas et empêcha les portes de se refermer afin qu'il puisse la rejoindre.

Quelques pas et le Diagnosticien arrivait à sa hauteur lui souriant narquoisement alors qu'elle roulait des yeux en dissimulant un sourire amusé qui l'aurait trahie. Il s'installa à ses côtés et contempla les portes métalliques se refermer sur eux, s'attendant au sermon sans fin auquel il avait droit tous les matins.

-Quel étage ? Demanda-t-il, un doigt pianotant sur la plaque de commandes une mélodie improvisée.

-Le votre. Répondit-elle en serrant les dossiers qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.

Elle aurait pu le réprimander pour son retard, comme chaque matin, lui crier dessus dans l'espoir de l'envoyer en consultations mais elle était d'humeur à lui pardonner l'impardonnable. Peut-être pas à ce point-là mais une heure de retard pouvait être négligeable de temps en temps... _Chanceux,_ pensa-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui la mettait d'humeur gaie sans que quelque chose n'ait vraiment changé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme debout à côté d'elle et détourna immédiatement le regard, voyant qu'il l'observait aussi, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Cuddy se racla la gorge en se constatant avec amusement qu'il attendait visiblement qu'elle lui crie dessus. Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie, pas ce jour-là.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? S'enquit-il devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demanda-t-elle en dissimulant son sourire enjoué.

-Je suis en retard. Tenta-t-il.

-Un peu moins que d'habitude, c'est un progrès. Souligna-t-elle.

-Vous êtes tombée sur la tête ? S'outra-t-il.

-J'essaye de vous encourager ! Ironisa la Doyenne dans une moue infantile.

Le Diagnosticien lui lança un regard méfiant avant de retourner à la contemplation des numéros des étages qui défilaient lentement. Il maudit le temps que prenait l'ascenseur pour le mener à l'étage voulu et la foule de gens qui avaient pris place à leurs côtés quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes au premier étage.

Il jeta un regard dénué d'intérêt aux trois médecins qui se trouvaient avec eux dans l'engin avant de reporter son attention sur la doyenne. Il la détailla, chose que jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas pris soins de faire.

Elle s'était tassée au fond de l'ascenseur, collant son dos à la paroi de l'habitacle métallique. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une légère robe de coton, épousant délicatement les courbes de son corps. Un fin sourire ne quittait pas son visage, joliment encadré de quelques mèches rebelles sortant par-ci par-là du chignon improvisé qu'elle avait dû se faire pendant la journée à en juger par le crayon qui servait d'outil à sa tenue.

Le regard du médecin dévia vers les lèvres de Cuddy, étrangement plus attrayantes que le reste de ce qu'il y avait dans l'ascenseur. Une simple et fine couche de gloss les sublimait, attirant la curiosité du Diagnosticien et il voulut un instant y goûter. Cuddy se mordit la lèvre d'impatience et House déglutis difficilement.

L'habitacle métallique s'arrêta en une brusque secousse suivit de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur et les deux médecins se retrouvaient seuls, de nouveau. Ils étaient au deuxième étage, plus qu'un et ils seraient arrivés à celui du médecin. House se surprit à penser qu'il aurait aimé rester encore un bout de temps en compagnie de la jeune femme dans l'engin mais les portes s'étaient refermées et le voyage touchait à sa fin.

Cuddy remarqua que House la regardait intensément depuis qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle au début n'était qu'incompréhensif. Il cherchait à comprendre la cause de sa bonne humeur en grand observateur. Mais il était devenu plus insistant, plus détaillant et plus brûlant aussi. Cela la déstabilisait. Elle arrangea une mèche trop encombrante avant de serrer sa prise sur les dossiers qu'elle tenait.

House la regarda faire sans vraiment saisir la raison qui le poussait à la voir différemment ce matin-là. Il se surprit à se faire la remarque qu'elle était radieuse quand elle avait ce petit sourire en coin indiquant qu'elle était plutôt de bonne humeur.

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir aussitôt, surprit par les deux bouts de chaire s'étant collés à ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir. Le son des dossiers s'écrasant sur le sol le firent sortir de sa torpeur avant qu'il ne plaque la jeune femme contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, prenant le contrôle du baiser.

Cerise. Ses lèvres avaient un délicieux goût de cerise. A la fois amères et sucrées, collant à la personnalité de la Doyenne. Forte et douce. Tout comme le baiser qu'ils partageaient. Fougue et suave.

Les mains du médecin agrippaient aussi fermement que délicatement la taille de la jeune femme qui avait les mains perdues dans le mélange de sel et de poivre qu'étaient les cheveux de House. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, l'invitant à approfondir leur étreinte, ce que House ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Il partit à la recherche de sa langue, et ne tarda pas à la rencontrer menant par la suite une valse changeant de rythme à souhait. Il pressa son corps contre le sien, minimisant l'espace entre eux.

Il rompit à regret leur étreinte menaçant leurs poumons d'exploser mais resta collé au corps de Cuddy se sentant étrangement bien. Il se demandait néanmoins la raison qui avait bien pu pousser la Doyenne à l'embrasser.

Elle le regardait avec intensité, semblant elle aussi réfléchir à plein régime. Quelques secondes étaient passées et aucun d'eux n'avait osé esquisser un geste craignant de briser le moment. Une fine main caressait le torse du Diagnosticien tandis que les siennes reposaient toujours sur sa taille.

-House... Chuchota-t-elle, brisant le silence.

Il sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune femme lui caresser agréablement le visage, près du sien. Son nom se fit encore entendre, plus lointain cette fois et puis le son devenait de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus fort contrastant avec la douceur de la voix de Cuddy la première fois. Un rire cristallin le fit sursauter.

-House ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tombant nez-à-nez avec la jeune femme qui avait l'air visiblement amusé. Elle remua la main devant ses yeux, comme pour l'interpeller.

-Fin du voyage, tout le monde descend ! Lança-t-elle sur le ton d'un contrôleur de billets de trains.

Et elle s'engagea dans le couloir comme si de rien n'était. Elle venait de l'embrasser et elle son comportement laissait entendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Et s'il avait rêvé ? Et s'il avait encore été sujet à une hallucination ?  
House se décida à rejoindre son bureau, remettant ses questions existentielles à plus tard.

Cuddy distribuait les dossiers de celui qui semblait être leur nouveau cas aux membres de l'équipe quand il franchit les portes de la salle de différentiel. La Doyenne lui jeta un regard furtif, non sans un sourire amusé en coin. Il avait vraiment rêvé.

-Bonne journée ! Chantonna-t-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce une fois la distribution terminée.

-Cuddy ? Interpella House.

Elle se retourna vers lui, l'encourageant à parler.

-Jolie coupe de cheveux. Lança-t-il ironiquement.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus mais...

Cuddy secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux les arrangeant un peu avant de reculer d'un pas et observer le résultat.

-Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi. Assura-t-elle avant de se retourner et reprendre son chemin.

Cuddy secoua la tête en un sourire se voulant discret quand House lui retira le crayon qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

-Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi. L'imita-t-il.

La jeune femme arrangea ses boucles à présent libres tout en sortant définitivement de la pièce.  
House lança un regard noir à son équipe qui observait la scène en souriant avant de s'emparer d'un des dossiers qu'avait confié Cuddy à l'équipe.  
Il lut les symptômes que présentait le patient en repensant au contact des doigts de Cuddy sur son crâne. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes et pourtant... Et puis l'illusion qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt..  
House chassa de nouveau ses pensées en songeant qu'il allait y repenser plus tard, voir y faire quelque chose. En attendant, il avait un cas.

* * *

Fin.

Please do not kill me :')

Des avis seraient les bienvenus par contre :D

R&R !


End file.
